Tú Fuiste la Primera
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: ―No me dejaste abandonado aún cuando te lastimé estando dominado por el chakra del Kyūbi. Y eso es algo que siempre te agradeceré. ―Cerró los ojos lentamente y al abrirlos los posó en los de ella―. Fuiste la primera, Sakura. [Parejas: NH-SS]


_[One-Shot]_

**Tú Fuiste la Primera**

―**Naruto U. & H. Sakura****―**

**S**ummary: ―No me dejaste abandonado aún cuando te lastimé estando dominado por el chakra del Kyūbi. Y eso es algo que siempre te agradeceré. ―Cerró los ojos lentamente y al abrirlos los posó en los de ella―. Fuiste la primera, Sakura. [Parejas: NH-SS]

**A**dvertencias: No hay romance XD/**Si eres fan del NARUSAKU de mente cerrada, no leas el fic, porque no habrá nada relacionado a esta pareja ajena al **_**Family**_** y **_**Hurt-Confort**_/Grandes cantidades de insinuaciones NARUHINA y SASUSAKU.

**D**isclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Tú fuiste la primera © Producciones KrusTacio**

**N**otas: Desde el inicio de este mes, esta idea ha estado perpetuando mis sentidos y mis pensamientos; ahora que estoy totalmente convencida de que sea cual sea el destino de Naruto y de Hinata, para mí no habrá mejor pareja del fandom que ellos. Por ende he decidido hacer este fic tratando de ponerme lo más posible en los pensamientos de Naruto y de Sakura. ¡Espero que les guste!

Ahora sí, por favor, lean y comenten ya sea si les gustó o si no.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Las puertas de la catedral de la iglesia de Konoha abrieron sus puertas para la inmensa cantidad de personas que asistirían a la boda del siglo. Una unión entre no sólo dos clanes (uno cuya existencia se creyó extinguida), sino entre dos almas, dos Shinobis y dos seres humanos cuyos caminos al principio fueron oscuros, pero gracias a sus esfuerzos, eso cambió.

Jamás nadie pudo haber creído que Uzumaki Naruto algún día podría casarse con alguien tan tranquila como Hyūga Hinata, de hecho, muchos creían que el rubio tendría problemas para ―siquiera― conseguir una novia que pudiese aguantarlo por un mes. Por lo que sorprendió mucho a una gran cantidad de gente que Naruto haya decidido sentar cabeza con una chica con una familia tan tradicional dentro de lo que cabía como lo era el Clan Hyūga.

Sin embargo que muchos se sintiesen felices por ambos, no quitaba que el rubio en cuestión se sintiese nervioso ante la presencia de un posible fallo de su parte que terminase avergonzando a su tímida prometida.

―¿Estás listo? ―preguntó Haruno Sakura, la amiga de ambos prometidos, afuera de la habitación. Naruto carraspeó la garganta sintiendo ese moño más incómodo de lo normal.

―Ehm, sí.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse lentamente dejando ver a una muchacha de cabello largo y rosado adornada con una piel exquisitamente blanca. Portaba un galante vestido rojizo con un chal transparente blanco mientras que su cabello estaba amarrado en un alborotado pero aún así, elegante chongo. Sus labios teñidos de rojo escarlata fruncieron mientras que los ojos verdes se ensancharon sobre el novio como queriendo estrangularlo.

―No estás listo ―refunfuñó la chica dando su negativa―, ¿así te presentarás a tu boda? ―Naruto le miró sin entender. Entonces Sakura se acercó taconeando sus finas zapatillas negras de tacón alto―. Déjame decirte que es posible que Hiashi no dude en decir que se opone a la unión de su primogénita contigo después de verte así ―dijo acomodando el moño de Naruto prestando mucha atención al detalle del buen vestir. Naruto sólo la miraba atento, no fue hasta que dejó de acomodarle el moño para seguir con el cabello cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada de él―. ¿Qué?

Naruto negó con la cabeza con la cabeza lentamente sin dejar de mirarla. Sakura arqueó una ceja preguntándose si algo en ella estaba mal y él temía decírselo.

―Vamos, dime qué es ―intentó apoyar al rubio.

Naruto después de suspirar dejó la cabeza caer hacia atrás para después susurrar un: «_Joder»_ antes de continuar con los hombros tensos.

―Cuando era niño ―dijo casi con duda, Sakura entonces entendió que era algo demasiado personal, profundo y debía tomárselo en serio―, yo siempre pensé que podría tener todo lo que ahora tengo si me esforzaba por conseguirlo ―rió un poco, tímido―. ¿Sabes? Incluso hace algunos años cuando tenía doce me preguntaba si en verdad podría llegar a sentir lo que era el amor de una mujer en esta vida.

Sakura sonrió al ver la luz en los ojos de Naruto, él hablaba de Hinata.

―Hinata me ha mostrado horizontes que yo creí que desconocería hasta el fin de mis días ―susurró anhelante―, me ha hecho sonreír de verdad cuando antes sólo lo hacía para poder decirles a todos que estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba. ―Sakura casi sintió tocar un pedazo del abismo del pasado de Naruto al escuchar eso, pensando en las veces que le rechazó brutalmente y las veces en las que él le sonreía como si nada, ahora entendía que él no era de teflón y eso la hizo sentirse horrible; Naruto continuó―: Ella me ha tendido la mano aún cuando yo no la veía, me hizo sentirme… Un verdadero hombre. Me hizo ver que yo podía ser más que un Hokage, un _niño de profecías_ o una figurita de acción para los niños de ahora ―soltó una carcajada, Sakura sonrió un poco sin saber muy bien qué decir―. Y también me ha hecho sentirme tan en paz que a mí me parece imposible no quererla conmigo a cada instante. ―Naruto sonrió soñador.

Y Sakura lo sabía, ella sabía bien lo Naruto decía. Después de todo ella estaba con Uchiha Sasuke, ese hombre que más de una vez la había lastimado física y psicológicamente; ése que ahora casi no la dejaba sola y que cada noche se aferraba a ella con mucha fuerza diciéndole al oído mientras dormía que no quería que ella se apartase de su lado porque no temía que en algún momento, ella lo dejaba de nuevo en su hueco oscuro del que lo había sacado. Pero la sonrisa soñadora de él desvaneciéndose borró la suya.

―Quiero agradecerte, Sakura_-chan_ ―dijo Naruto de pronto. Sakura frunció levemente el ceño.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque… ―articuló indeciso, de nuevo.

―Porque… ―dijo Sakura apoyando al rubio a continuar. Él sonrió levemente.

―Porque aún cuando es otra chica quién tiene ahora mi corazón, mi devoción y todo mi ser. Quería aclararte que tú ―la miró fijamente―, Haruno Sakura, fuiste la primera ―dijo Naruto a Sakura quién sólo se limitó a sonreír con suavidad sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Él vestido y listo para entrar a la primera escena de su boda con Hyūga Hinata, y ella vestida como una Dama de Honor. Pero antes enamorado y enamorada, él de ella y ella de un renegado que antes fue un amigo para ambos, tal vez _un poco más_ para ella.

―A pesar de que no parecías contenta de hacerlo, me apoyaste en varias ocasiones. No me dejaste solo a pesar de que mis sentimientos te incomodaban y te molestaban ―sonrió divertido mientras que Sakura reía avergonzada―, no me dejaste abandonado aún cuando te lastimé estando dominado por el chakra del Kyūbi. Y eso es algo que siempre te agradeceré. ―Cerró los ojos lentamente y al abrirlos los posó en los de ella―. Fuiste la primera, Sakura. Y te quiero agradecer porque si no hubiese sido por tus incontables rechazos, yo no habría visto la maravillosa mujer que se encontraba escondida atrás de mí.

Sakura quiso grabar eso y mostrárselo a Hinata como regalo de bodas. Quiso reír emocionada ante tal discurso que jamás creyó, Naruto podría decir. Por lo que conmovida la kunoichi asintió y sonrió. Naruto correspondió a esa sonrisa.

―Sin ti, Sakura ―retomó―, Hinata estaría aún sufriendo como yo en algún momento lo hice. Le estaría haciendo un daño imperdonable sin el poder para poder remediarlo, o siquiera para verlo. ―Él destensó los hombros y pareció relajarse―. Y todo eso porque tú fuiste la primera, Haruno Sakura. Gracias.

.

.

.

Una iglesia, un sacerdote, infinidad de invitados y un más relajado novio.

Sakura, después de su plática, le acomodó el cabello de tal forma que se pudiese ver presentable; le había acomodado el atuendo y le había dado un fraternal abrazo deseándole lo mejor. Él por su lado le regresó el abrazo y le deseó lo mismo ya que en la mano derecha de Sakura ya se podía observar un interesante pero modesto anillo de oro. Sakura se sonrojó violentamente sacándolo del lugar con mucho apresuro.

Entonces ante las puertas de la iglesia, Hyūga Hiashi y su primogénita hicieron uso de presencia. Ella lucía un galante kimono blanco, de grandes mangas y con un ajustado obi, un velo tapando su sonrojado rostro y con su temblorosa mano sobre el antebrazo de su padre quién permanecía con un rostro sereno.

Naruto sonrió cuando Hiashi le dio a su hija delante de toda una aldea que ahora no sólo estaba celebrando la unión de un hombre y una mujer, o la unión de los Uzumaki con los Hyūga, o de un Hokage con una Matriarca; sino la perfecta paz que se respiraba por la esperada vida de un par de los héroes que hicieron del mundo ninja, un lugar mejor.

El rubio miró a su prometida a los ojos antes acercarse a la altura del rostro femenino y susurrarle: _"Si quieres arrepentirte, ahora es el mejor momento para salir corriendo"_. Hinata atrás del velo sonrió conmovida y se acercó a él un poco más ante la mirada de todos incluido el sacerdote.

―Jamás ―dijo decidida.

Naruto sonrió y furtivamente echó una mirada a Sakura, ella sonrió mientras le asentía eufóricamente. Sasuke a su lado también le asintió y Kakashi sólo ablandó su mirar.

«Sin duda… Me alegra que hayas sido la primera. Sakura-_chan_».

Regresó su mirada a su prometida y tomó la mano de esta para llevarla enteramente al altar sin poder esperar más a que el sacerdote los declarara ya marido y mujer para después llevarla a su nuevo hogar y poder formar la familia que ambos merecían tener, juntos.

―**FIN―**

* * *

_Ya saben, si les ha gustado el fic no duden en exponérmelo en sus comentarios que yo gustosa los leo. ¡Ya nos leeremos en otro one-shot, long-fic o lo que se me ocurra primero :D_

**JA NE! ;)**


End file.
